Can dreams come true?
by Marjon
Summary: Dreams will never come true. Right? Well, that was what Malik thought so too, until he woke up and found himself in reality. In about the exact same position as he had dreamed about so often. MalikxBakura


**Title :** Can dreams come true?  
**Author :** Marjon  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Pairing :** MalikxBakura  
**Warnings : **If you don't like YGO, shounen-ai, hints of yaoi, then don't read any further and go back!  
**Summary : **ONESHOT Dreams will never come true. Right? Well, that was what Malik thought so too, until he woke up and found himself in reality. In about the exact same position as he had dreamed about so often. MalikxBakura  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything of this all, so don't you even dare to consider sue-ing me!

_AN : I know, summary sucks really much, but the story is better. I hope you all like it and review it when you are done! Oh yeah, sorry for the grammar errors and spellings mistakes if they are in it, please don't yell at me for that! I know I'm bad, so please you don't have to repeat that once again. Thank you._

_

* * *

_

**Can dreams come true?**

**_By Marjon_**

**

* * *

**

Slowly I woke up as someone stroked my hair. Why would Isis do that? I thought, but I wasn't really awake yet, so I didn't thought too much about it.

I was about to fall asleep again as the hand went from my hair towards my jaw and then my nose and then my lips.

WHAT THE HELL! This wasn't Isis supposed to do!

My eyes snapped open, and I turned around to yell at Isis, but a finger was laid on my lips. Actually it wasn't neccassary to do, I couldn't bring anything out anyway.

Shocked by the fact from who sat in front of me, I couldn't say or do anything except from staring at the person. I know I must have looked really ridiculous, but at the moment I didn't really cared. My love, the one I've loved now already for a few years, sat in front of me. White hairs, dark-coloured eyes and of course his oh so famous smirk.

In other words. Bakura. King of Thieves. Yami of Ryou Bakura. Tombrobber. Or whatever else you want to call him. That single person sat in front of me, only a few centimeter away from me with still one of his indexfingers on my lips, which was slowly pulled away a few seconds later.

"B-bakura?" I finally found my voice again, even though speaking still didn't went that well. The white-haired thief smirked as he looked at me.

"Yes? Surprised to see me?" He asked, as he started to stroke my platinum blonde hair again.

"Y-y-yes..." I stuttered after a few moments. Was this really happening? Was this real?

My eyes widened a bit as the ancient tombrobber put a hand behind my neck and pulled me closer, only to crush our lips together one moment later.

Oh my fucking god...

Four words, making one sentence that explained so much. And that was the only thing that was in my head when Bakura quickly started to bit softly on my bottomlip, begging for entrace. Opening my mouth a little, the white-haired thief's tongue immediatly went into me. Exploring every inch of my mouth carefully, while I did the same.

But after a few moments we ran out of oxygen. Why the hell need people oxygen? Especially at moments like this... Breaking our kiss, I put my forehead against Bakura's. Panting hard, I closed my eyes. This was all soo great. I couldn't believe this was really happening. Indeed, oh my fucking god.

"I love you so much..." I whispered as I closed my eyes slowly. But there never came an answer. What?

As soon as I opened my eyes, I realized something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

The room, my room, was totally black again. It was still dark. But that wasn't the only thing. Bakura had gone too. But how? Where?

I didn't got it anymore. Not one single bit. Until a sudden thought came in my mind. It was all a dream. Just a dream.

NO! This could NOT be happening! This couldn't be a dream! Tears started to form behind my eyes again. Putting my arms around my legs, my forehead resting on my knees, the tears slowly felt down. Making wet paths on my cheeks.

"Don't cry..."

I recognized the voice immediatly. But... how... how could this happen? It was all a dream, right? Then how can Bakura be here?

I looked up and saw Bakura sitting on the bed next to me. His white hair sticking out, as usual. I wanted to ask him so many questions, but I couldn't. I couldn't talk once again. Like I had lost my voice.

Bakura's thumb went towards my face and quickly wiped away the tears. "Don't cry." He said, repeating what he had just said not more then a minute ago.

"B-bakura?"

"Husss... Everything is okey."

I clutched my eyes shut. This all couldn't be happening. First that strange, but oh so great dream. And now this. How did Bakura come in the first place? Why was he so nice? How come-

A hand caressed my cheek, making me look up from my thoughts. It seemed all so not real. Like it was again a dream. Wasn't it a dream? Or was it this time real? I didn't know it anymore...

I sighed and slowly opened my eyes again. My vicion was still blurry from the tears, but I still saw the figure of Bakura sitting next to me on my bed.

"How..." I started, but I didn't know how to end the sentence. "Is this real?" I asked, not mentioned to do so, but it didn't mattered anyway.

"Of course it is..." Bakura whispered and leaned closer to me. Just like he had done in my dream, which still lingered in the back of my head.

And again, for the second- well, if you count the one in the dream too, Bakura kissed me. I would really kick the hell out of everything if this was again not real. And no one would be able to stop me. Expect from the white-haired thief maybe, but that wasn't the point.

Quickly I responded to the kiss. My tongue again exploring the mouth of the thief in front of me. Putting my arms around his neck, I drew him closer to me, wanting to have him as close as possible.

We broke apart once we had ran out of oxygen. Panting hard, I looked at the ancient tombrobber. This was about exactly what had happened in my dream. But then he would be gone after a while. But this time it was different. Bakura didn't go. He stayed.

Pushing me carefully back into the pillows again he crawled on me, looking down at me. Bending forward he slowly kissed my tanned neck. Breathing quickly, I moaned. Hoping badly Isis would be still asleep and wouldn't hear anything. I looked at the door and saw it was closed. That was at least something, but I didn't expect it would manage to keep away all the noise...

Blushing at the thought I looked back at the white-haired thief again. This was too good to be true.

My hands found their way underneath Bakura's shirt quickly. I never knew Bakura had so much muscles. Back in ancient time he had looked like a god, and so did he now. Only in present time he hadn't seen much of the white god. Yet.

My eyes shot open as I knew what Bakura was doing. "No..." I whispered slowly.

"Husss... I won't do anything you don't want..." Was the only reply I got from the white-haired thief. I swallowed once, but didn't resist. This is what I always have dreamed about. I could not stop now...

Oh my fucking god... "Don't s-stop.." I whispered in Bakura's ear, and the ancient tombrobber took that comment with happiness.

* * *

A few hours later I woke up again, with a gigantic smile on my face. This HAD to be the best night ever. Sadly enough Bakura had left about half an hour later, he had 'work' to do. I grinned softly as I thought what his 'work' could be. At least he had promised he would be back soon. 

Laying my head back in the pillows again, I thought back at the great time we had together. 'I love you too...' Had Bakura whispered, just before he had stood up to get dressed again. So, had the dream not been a normal dream, but had it been reality?

I didn't know, and actually, I didn't cared about it anyway. We were finally together. After so many years of hoping, it had finally become true.

"MALIK! BREAKFAST!"

I smiled as I heard my sister calling for me a few minutes later. She would sooo freak out if she would ever know what had happened, not that long ago in this room. On this bed.

So, dreams CAN come true. As long as you never give up hope, there always exists a small, maybe it's only a itsy bitsy tiny chance, there is a chance that your dreams will come true. Thus, never give up hope. Dreams can come true.

* * *

_  
AN : Another one-shot about Malik and Bakura. I hope you all have enjoyed it, and are also so kindly to me to review. Pleeeeaaassseee?_


End file.
